One summer going on eternity
by RebeccaAnn24
Summary: The gaang is just recovering from Sozin's comet when big news arrives. Katara realizes that everyone will be growing up and going their separate ways, so she is forced into drastic measures to keep the gaang together, and hopes she can redesign her love life in the process. Zutara Sukka Taang


*The day after Zuko's coronation*

The morning started as uneventful as every other day the gang had spent in the fire nation palace, except they had never been in the palace before so every day they spent there was new and exciting. Although the past few days had been rather painful for Zuko and held many memories, sometimes too many, and the injury he sustained while fighting Azula did not help either.

Every morning, afternoon, and evening Katara would visit him for a healing session and every time she came she would have a new story to tell him even though she had just seen him a few hours before. Sometimes it would be about Sokka and his goal to taste every kind of food made in the Fire Nation or other times she would just tell him about the trips to the market by herself. Not surprisingly Zuko would warn her of how dangerous it was to go outside the palace without backup, but she would just laugh and remind him that she was a master water bender and could take care of herself.

During their first session of the day Katara dragged herself into Zuko's chambers and lazily pulled water from a basin on his dresser. She stopped short when she saw the state of the room, Katara had not gone to see Zuko last night after his coronation as per his request, but she did not let him do so without compromise. She had arrived as soon as the sun rose to make up for the missed session when she saw that Zuko was not alone in his bed and they were not fully clothed. Judging from the amount on the floor neither was wearing any at all, she stood there in the middle of his room shifting from foot to foot deciding whether or not to wait until after breakfast, but her concern for his health won out.

She crept to the side of the bed Zuko was laying on and silently thanked Agni that she did not have to shield her eyes or pull down any sheets to heal him. Katara was also thankful that he was still asleep and she did not accidently walk in on anything dishonorable for Zuko, although she probably wouldn't mind. Shaking her head Katara took a deep breath and took one water gloved hand and slowly began healing his injury, she let it out slowly noticing he didn't stir when she first made contact, but quickly pulled away when his partner moved.

 _ **Shit**_ , she thought when she saw Mai's eyes open and slowly blink to take in the morning sun. Leisurely, Mai reached up and stroked his face softly.

"Zuko," she whispered. "Wake up, I have to go before-"and that's when Mai saw her, Katara frozen to the spot, water still in her control, staring wide eyed at the Fire Lord's girlfriend. At the abrupt stop of Mai's sentence Zuko awoke, moaning slightly as he stretched and opened his eyes to see the two girls locked gazes, Mai's of slight shock and Katara's mix of horror and embarrassment.

"Good morning Katara," Zuko said as he slowly sat up pulling the sheets with him. Mai also sat up taking the thin blanket and wrapping it around herself and staring at Katara mildly.

"I-I uh, um, you pr-promised to get an early healing session today to make up for not having one last night, I just uh, didn't realize you would be having company." Katara stammered as she hurriedly placed the water back into its basin, accidently splashing some water on to the carpet. Just as she turned for the door she heard someone get up and so she picked up her pace.

"Katara, wait," Zuko said clutching a red silk sheet around his waist. "I'm sorry you walked in on us in such a state," he sighed and dropped his head. "But I can feel the skin becoming tight and uncomfortable." It was a small plea from Zuko to Katara to heal him and relieve him of his discomfort.

Katara nodded deftly while facing the door, hand clutching the door knob. "That would be the scar tissue building up," she commented slowly, then faster she stated, "You should massage it before coming to breakfast, I will heal you then."

Quickly she escaped his room and ran down the hall, once she was around the corner Katara leaned against it to catch her breath and fight the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. Not once had Katara felt so much shame in walking into a boys room, many times she would catch Sokka doing strange things but that was her brother. This – this was Zuko, strong, stoic, and mysterious Zuko, a master fire bender, and close friend of hers, she could not comprehend the feelings rushing through her. After a minute or so she straightened and began walking down the hall knowing that no one would be in the breakfast hall for another hour or so, and now she took it upon herself to go exploring.

Although she had been in the palace for a few days she had not been very adventurous, mostly just talking in a sitting room the group claimed as their own or having tea with Iroh in his room or on his balcony. After a while she came across a set of beautifully carved wooden doors about ten feet tall with flowers and trees and even a small stream depicted on it. Curiously she pushed the door open slightly and peeked through, on the other side was a garden holding flowers of all colors, trees in various states of fall transformation and a small stream that weaved through it all. Excitedly Katara checked to make sure no one would see her and quickly slipped inside, immediately she noticed a footpath made of smooth river rocks that weaved in and out of all the trees and by all the flowers. She took her time admiring all the plants and wondering how this beautiful place was hidden behind such huge doors and why no one could see it from a window, wondering why anyone would want to hide something so beautiful. The only source of light for this place was an open ceiling that held a piece of the brightening sky and displayed how it changed from purple to pink and was currently orange.

A few moments later she heard the quaking of turtle ducks in a corner of the garden and slowly tip toed her way among the flowers and trees to find a pond, home to a small family of turtle ducks. They quacked excitedly at her approach and stared at her as she kneeled on the soft dirt; Katara slowly reached a hand out and was surprised when a duckling hopped onto her hand. She chuckled softly at how gentle and adorable this turtle duck was when she heard the door open, Katara quickly and gently set the duck back down and jumped over a bush nearby hoping this new comer would not notice her blues through the branches and wilting leaves.

Zuko slowly walked the path of the garden while absentmindedly rubbing his chest, muttering about how such an act as lightening to his chest could leave such an annoying side effect like soreness. He let out a breath when he finally reached his destination, the pond. Heavily, the fire bender sat on a small rock near the pond under a wilting mango tree. Katara sat stock still, realizing if he leaned back and tilted his head just so she would be spotted and a very embarrassing exchange would have to be made. The water bender was hoping not to see Zuko so soon after their earlier encounter and was hoping she could have enjoyed the garden just a bit more before he told her the garden would be off limits to her.

Sadly, the gods were not in favor of Katara today as a sense to sneeze suddenly over came her and she could not stop it before it happened. The events that followed happened very quickly, Zuko spun, set the bush on fire and had a fire ball ready to destroy whoever wished to sneak up on him, when he realized it was old foe turned close friend Katara.

"Hello," she said bashfully as she tried to straighten up with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You have a lovely garden; I didn't think you had such a green thumb." Katara stated lamely, wringing her hands together and glancing at Zuko, but was taken aback at was she saw. Zuko had dispersed of his weapon and was now smirking at the apologetic bender kneeling before him. Never before had he been so amused at one person, Katara who more than once threatened to take his life and was now apologizing for being in his garden.

"What," Katara asked, "is there something in my hair?" Quickly she went through her hair, searching for a twig or leaf that somehow escaped the inferno created by her friend.

"No, Katara there is nothing in your hair," he chuckled as he sat back down onto his rock, leaving room for her to sit too.

"It's just, I never thought in my entire life that I, Zuko former banished prince, could make Katara, master water bender of the Southern Water Tribe, be apologetic about being in my garden." He chuckled again, then winced and went back to rubbing the edges of the still raw gash in his chest. Katara sat on the edge of rock, examining Zuko's facial expression and then his wound.

Without saying a word Katara whisked a small ball of water and scooted closer to Zuko, slightly turning so one leg was tucked underneath her to have access to a better angle. Noticing what was happening Zuko turner also, propping an arm on a side of the rock to help keep him stable while she worked.

After a while Katara looked up at him, "You know," she said, "you could have told me you were going to –" she faltered, " you know – with Mai and I wouldn't have come so early this morning." She looked back down at her hands hoping to hide her flushed cheeks but knew he had already seen them. Zuko let out a breath and sat straighter after Katara removed her hands, and accessed the improvements. Most of the skin around the edges was no longer black and the skin in the center was no longer an angry red but more of a dark pink. He poked at a part that was particularly pink while pondering his answer.

"I guess," he admitted. Katara stared at him waiting for him to elaborate or at least apologize for what he put her through, although he didn't seem too bothered by it. Katara huffed and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows indicating he should keep talking. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed knowing he would have to explain why he didn't tell her.

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure Katara," he admitted letting go of his nose and placing his hand back on the rock.

"I guess I didn't want to tell you - for some reason." He hoped that was enough but when he saw the expression on her face he knew it would take more than that.

"I think I knew deep down that you wouldn't approve of my taking Mai to bed like I knew your brother would," he winced when the last part slipped out.

"I wouldn't approve like my brother would?" Katara echoed, her voice rising slightly. "What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm not a guy doesn't mean I can't congratulate you or at least wish you good luck?" She asked incredulously, huffing yet again to how stupid boys could be sometimes.

"Well I just figured-"he started but was cut off.

"Just figured that because I'm a girl I can't see that you would enjoy an event like that?" She questioned, _**event like what**_ , Zuko thought, _**sex?**_ Now it was Zuko's turn to fire questions.

"An event? You seriously think that what Mai and I did was just an event, that it wasn't special to us? Or that we had planned it meticulously since I got back? This was important to us and I'm sorry if you got offended that I didn't want your help for one night and I didn't tell you what I was going to do, but I shouldn't have to." Zuko was standing now, pacing the small dirt bank by the pond and gesturing wildly with his arms, small flames chasing after his finger tips.

He stood there breathing hard, arms crossed, and staring back at Katara with a challenge in his eyes. She couldn't believe he was so arrogant about her idea on all of this, how could he think she would be angry with him if he had just told her the truth?

So she asked, "why didn't you just tell me?" She asked with a level voice, "and tell me the real reason why you didn't."

"Why is this so important? Can't we just drop this? I realize it was unwise of me not to tell you my plans with Mai, but I just didn't want everyone to know. So, I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't want to start my day out this way, and I'm just a little grumpy." Zuko admitted sagging his shoulders and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry too," Katara whispered, he looked up at that.

"It's none of my business what you do with Mai and it wasn't my right to demand you tell me, so I'm sorry."

Katara got up off the rock and stuck out her right arm, "so, do you forgive me?" She questioned, raising any eyebrow.

Zuko chuckled embracing her arm with his, "Yes, I do, and will you forgive me?" He asked, squeezing her arm.

"I think I can get over it," she smiled squeezing his arm and walking away from the pond.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked, trailing a few steps behind her.

"I'm going to breakfast, where would I be going, the training center?" Katara asked rolling her eyes, while leading the way out of the garden. Zuko just chuckled and followed along beside her, wondering how she got in here in the first place.

* * *

Hello, I'm so glad you read to the end of this and please let me know if I made any mistakes I would be happy to fix them. Also, please tell me your thoughts on this story and if I should go on.

Thanks,

Rebecca!


End file.
